


10x02: The First Blade [Advertisement Poster]

by alpacapanache



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, First Blade, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Dean should have read the fine print before rushing off after Abaddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x02: The First Blade [Advertisement Poster]

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 10x2 really confirmed to me that Dean was no longer Dean. He wasn't worried about protecting Sam. He didn't even care about the Impala. And he really doesn't have any idea what the First Blade has done to him. I wondered what Cain would have told him if Dean would have listened. And all the conditions/etc that came with it made me think of all those medical ads you see with buttloads of fine print. And from that, I came up with this!

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the s10 tagathon at [Episodic_Supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/) & originally posted [here!](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/61068.html)


End file.
